Garrett Praven
Garrett Praven (Gaer-rhett Pray-venn), also known as Lucca Windblade, is a young Werewolf/Human Hybrid Nomadic Noble Warrior and Assassin. The son of Zavak Praven, and the adoptive nephew of Cralix, Chris, Varus, and Ronald. He is the youngest member of the Pravens. He usually just hangs around Canifis Bar, or other hangout spots, such as the Usual Spot, along with his best friend Riley Matthew Bowie, whom he calls Matt. He currently makes his residence in Varrock, with Varus and the other members of the Praven family. He is an excellent assassin, and is being helped by Matt to find a suitable woman, even though he is the more fiery personality of the two, the problem is his self-entitlement, and royal feeling that he carries about himself. He is a member of the Godless Faction. He is roleplayed by Chest Pirate. Origin Garrett was born to a human woman, and his werewolf father, Zavak, one of the Praven brothers. Until the age of 18 many did not know of him, not Cralix, not Varus, not Chris, and not Ronald. Only Zavak and Garrett's mother. Garrett was sent to train with his brothers, his mother, knowing full well what he was, sent him off to the White Knights to be trained as a squire from his infancy. Yet, he ended up in the hands of a band of cutthroats and robbers, only known as The Nightwatchers, when the one who was delivering the baby Garrett was attacked by this group. Garrett began being trained in looting and pillaging, and killing. For many years he was with this band of cutthroats, and finally at the age of 13, his father Zavak had come looking for him, as he had been looking for him ever since he had been lost. Zavak, the assassin and nobleman that he was, with almost pure diplomacy, diplomacy meaning, sniping the people who had his son in their faces. Here him, as it was his near visage. Zavak performed this with some of his close friends, none of them being actual Praven members. Zavak would have finished with this "diplomacy", but the band was of twenty men, so, tired of the ways of their leader, Garrett turned upon them, and helped his father combat them, in which he was wounded on his left arm, but it was just a small gash. After this was over, Zavak took him to be trained in real combat, by Zavak himself, and the others parted ways with them. The Return of the Family Five years time after training, Zavak returned to Varus' house in Varrock, looking for Varus, as well as the little Dwarf, who was asleep on the table. Garrett was following closely, and entered the house, the other Praven's, mostly Varus were weary of his presence, the fact that Zavak had not told any of his brothers about his son. However, he was accepted, as Zavak and Garrett had very similar facial features, the only real difference being the hair color, Garrett having willow brown, while Zavak has black hair. He eyed the various family members, spacing out lightly, thinking about the future, and the meeting was soon concluded. The Praven-Cut Alliance Varus came and visited The Cuts, yet the only one there to greet him would be Garrett's soon to be best friend, Matt Bowie. There, Varus and Matt sealed the future alliance of the Cuts and Pravens. Garrett soon came to visit as well, finding it, due to Varus telling him about the encounter. Matt stood out there with his father Crowley, and one of the Cut Enforcers, one of the Cut's guards, scarcely seen anywhere outside of the Usual Spot. Garrett arrived, and the group looked at him for a while before going on a short mission, Crowley and the Cut Enforcer staying behind. Garrett and Matt travelled together, simply to hunt unweary targets for the contract given to them by their Mahjarrat patron. Garrett was somewhat startled by Matt's cursed eye, but was not as frightened later. They quickly found several targets, each taking out one for themselves, the unweary couple were roaming Port Sarim, likely going to make love. As they were passing, the man tried to start some trouble with them. The couple were both seeminglly intoxicated, and eventually started to the couple trying to brawl with them. The couple revealed themselves to be none other than supposed members of the Nightshade (later revealed to be only people to make the Nightshade look bad.) They were quite skilled, starting out as a hand to hand fight, Garrett fought the girl, who in Garrett's opinion fought better than the man. However, Matt and Garrett both pulled out their respective weapons, Matt's being his scimitars, and after about five minutes of fighting, the two fake Nightshades died. Soon enough, Garrett and Matt found themselves in Canifis Bar with Cralix, and many other members of the Cuts. The two began chasing off one of the Cuts, Blade, due to his constant insultating of Vyri, Matt's girlfriend. Vyri soon beat the shit out of Blade, and soon Matt shot him, then Cralix, and others. A man named Richard intervened outside of the bar, and eventually they ended up cornering Richard, a man with an eye that could apparently see the future, also known as Wrath. Soon they diffused the situation, and Alfred Klios, note, by himself came to try to Threaten the Cuts, even though his only ally was Cralix, and Cralix wouldn't help Alfred due to the fact of Garrett, and other Pravens being on the side of the Cuts. Garrett and Matt had run out of teleport tablets, and neither of them were capable of producing any magic. This caused them to have to walk from Draynor, all the way to the Salve, missing the battle between the Foryx and the Cut-Praven-Myreque alliance, two lay dead from the Cut side, while many from the Foryx died as well, eventually Lothorian and Roesmarie were forced to retreat, as the rest of their forces had been decimated. Garrett and Matt arrived as Lothorian and Rosemarie fled, the allies soon left, deeming Burgh De Rott too much of a dump for even the Myreque to operate within, other than the fact that the buildings and other structures had been completely obliterated in the fight that had taken place. The war was decided with nearly one battle, and now the Cuts are once again, free to operate within Morytania. However, by mutual decision, only certain members are allowed across the Salve. A New Day, and Anglia The Pravens had continued their residence in Canifis BAr, since the Kinshra had opted out due to fear of their men being slain, as the new "laws" that had been placed by the Foryx, they had become the Bar's unofficial guard force, if you will, Cralix being the primary lead of the Pravens, the others follow closely. Soon enough, they returned to their normal shenanigans, Cralix entering the bar, returning with Garrett. They had seen Alfred Klios enter the bar, and Cralix and Klios being quite old friends, wondered if he would be having any trouble. Klios was, not so much in trouble, but he was indeed caught up in a quarrel with two members of the Mallavian Coven, one named Catherine, and another named Sonja, with whom Garrett was a friend of. They simply watched, almost zoning out as the two escaped, really just thinking about what they were going to eat for dinner and what not. Soon they had a conversation with Klios on a ritual to turn men and other humanoids into werewolves. Soon they were joined by three Sicarius, the werewolf Ra'agor, the Minotaur who had also been dubbed "Blade", and two Cuts, Blade, and Axel. The Sicarius watched them, throwing various insults, the situation led to small bits of hostility between Klios and the Sicarius. Cralix and Garrett kept their cool, while Ra'agor tried to keep his aura of indifference. The situation was likely to get messy when Cassius, one of the Sicarius approached Cralix and got in his face. The situation would likely have caused the end for Cassius. Another Sicarius ascended the stairs, Orannis, likely one of the friendlier members, a higher ranking Sicarius. He ordered the Sicarius, the bigger brute Sicarius having left, leaving only Cassius and the other one, known as Ricky. Garrett simply nodded politely, as they were soon joined by Zavak, Garrett's father. Zavak called Garrett to a meeting with one of the members of Anglia, in a manor owned by Anglia. They spoke for a short time, and then moved to gather their men, preparing for war with Aztarwyn's Cruor. Personality and Traits Personality Garrett is a proud, headstrong, self entitled warrior, and archer. As he was raised as a thief and cutthroat, he was one of the few that did not partake in killing. He is slightly more merciful than the rest of his family, and refuses to kill an innocent person. At the age of 18, in the years that he has been with Zavak, he has had many relationships, and almost all of them have ended partially due to his royal personality. He is a killer, and won't hesitate to bring down an enemy, if his life, or someone he cares about's life is threatened by an outside force. He's highly protective of his best friend Matt, and Matt's girlfriend, Vyri Kemp. Appearance Garrett stands at 6'0", with a light amount of facial hair, usually amounting to stubble. It grows back exceedingly quick due to his Werewolf heritage. He keeps his hair slicked back, and sometimes spiked up, it really depends on the situation, sometimes even down. He has cerulean blue eyes, lower cheekbones, and a bright smile, he is rather slender, and tall, yet well muscled. Abilities and Equipment Abilities *'Acrobatics'- Garrett is a master acrobat, and is able to do flips in midair, able to do even triple somersaults, using this in his combat. He and Matt use these into their hand to hand combat at times, even ranged combat. *'Marksmanship'- Garrett is an expert marksman, he, in most cases hits his target. *'Agility'- He has incredible agility, usually resorting to dodging attacks, his philosophy being dodging instead of taking hits, he keeps himself moving. *'Ambidextrous'- He is able to fight with either hand, and/or lead with either hand in combat. He can also throw equally with either hand, preferring neither, as well as draw with both at the same time. *'Bladesmanship'- Garrett is an excellent bladesman, and can fight with most forms of bladed weapons, including spears, scimitars and various other assortments of weapons. *'Martial Arts'- He knows various styles of Martial Arts, and one could consider him an adept martial artist, and has perfected several styles. *'Parkour'- He has trained many times in Parkour, being able to scale walls, run on buildings, and what not, usually through Varrock, and Al Kharid. *'Freerunning'- Running on buildings, hopping from building to trees to other trees, as free running is not limited to one surface, including foliage, and rock surfaces, he is currently being taught by Matt. *'Crafting'- A craftsman at work, he is able to fix different weapons and armour, as he has a natural talent for it. Equipment *'Crossbows'- He has three crossbows, two separate pistol crossbows, and a two-handed sniper crossbow. *'Throwing Knives'- Mostly made of steel, some kharidian steel, some mithril, some iron, just a wide assortment, depending on the situation. *'Dagger'- A dagger carried at all times for fun, used for quick and stealthy kills, made of silver and mithril. *'Hidden Blade'- Two vambraces in which hold blades that retract, using strings that wrap around his fingers, they both slide out blade first, having been modified on his own, so that it actually slides out with the point out, instead of the hilt, and held within a vambrace that he can still wear his spiked gloves.The blade is held within a chamber in the vambrace, the vambrace is leather and tied onto the wrist, under the sleeve, the gears are attached to the strings which when extended the geared clockwork mechanisms push out the blade and it slides forward. The blade itself extends about eight inches from the sheathe and is made of steel and mithril. *'The Wind Blade'- A magical longsword with an enchanted gem adorned upon the pommel, shiny, a mixture of mithril and steel. The gem enchantment allows him to send magic through the blade, usually enough to stagger back opponents, the gem periodically has to be recharged after use, and takes a little while to recharge. *'Smoke Bombs'- These are used to blind enemies, and for easy getaways, from those who mean to do them harm. *'Spiked Gauntlets'- heavily spiked gloves, with spikes on the hole hand, save for the palm. *'Nightshade Uniform'- Garrett is perhaps the only member who still uses the old Praven Uniform at all times, as he has not been gifted with another set for the time being, though it is studded, hard leather, with a mithril chain inlay, a soft leather padding is on the inside to cushion blows and most importantly, for soft landings from falls, and what not, even with added neck support. *'The Windblade Outfit'- An outfit he made with Malphos, inspired by easterners, with a steel/mithril alloy shoulder pauldron on the right, in a lamellar fashion, with a small leather cuisse covering the top of the body, which holds where he keeps his mithril Varre symbol, rather thick and could likely stop several crossbow bolts if it were to hit. The blue of his outfit is silken, and very soft, with a polyester on the inside, yet under it is a mithril chainbody, and then inside is hard leather, with a soft leather padding sewn under, note that the leather padding is only on his torso, so as to not constrain his movement, as he is a more agile type fighter. The legs are silken as well, the gray of the outfit is covered by chainmail inlay, with a lesser degree of leather, so he is quite flexible, and elbow pads under his long and wide sleeves. The sleeves are also held open by some degree of metal, though is for show, and are still quite flexible. The legs are covered by a flexible leather inlay skirt, and silk and cotton fabric on the outside, it is meant to protect the legs from glancing blows and shrapnel from explosives. The outfit in itself is not only insulated, but as well as fire retardant. The hood is also is attached to the the whole robe set, the facemask inherently is a scarf that is wrapped around the neck. It has a couple of belts, which hold his various throwing knives, held together by the large steel buckle on the front of it. All of the larger weapons also hang upon the belt, save for the crossbows. Notable Relationships *'Matt Bowie'- Garrett's best friend, a man he holds in high regard, due to them being of similar age, and his higher skill. Matt and Garrett have also become brothers in a sense, as their aliases now, that being of Lucca Windblade. *'Zavak Praven'- Zavak is the father of Garrett, and, usually a distant sentry of him as well. Garrett is glad to have him as a father. *'Vyri Kemp'- Garrett likes Vyri, and they are friends. He is quite protective of her, due to her being his best friend's girlfriend. Currently she and Matt are helping him to find a woman. *'Anthunav'- A shaky acquaintance of Garret's, a man who he isn't sure what to think of. *'Cralix Praven'- Cralix is one of the people Garrett respects the most, due to kicked him.his skill and strength, and the kindness that he shows others. *'Varus Praven'- Varus is the uncle of Garrett, and the two have a stable friendship. *'Chris Praven'- Chris is the uncle of Garrett, and the two have only gone on a couple of missions together. *'Blade'- Garrett has an intense dislike of Blade, due to Blade being a malicious killer and an overconfident little girl, and the fact that he throws constant insults. Gallery The Windblades.png|The Windblade Brothers Garret Praven.png|Garrett in the old Praven Nightshade Uniform Garrett the Praven.jpg|Garrett if he were to transform (or be able to) Praven-Cut Alliance.png|Matt, Garrett and Chris Trivia *Garrett is unaware of his heritage as a werewolf, due to him never seeing his father Zavak, or his uncle Cralix undergo a transformation, though his eyes glow periodically yellow, and he isn't sure about why this happens *Garrett's personality would be considered that of the most Royal of the Zodiac, in real life, that of the Leo sign. This is the sign of the Fiance of his creator. *Garrett has one of the longer names of the Praven's, the longest being that of Christopher Praven, who goes by Chris. *Garrett's facial representation is that of Chace Crawford, who plays Nate Archibald on the series Gossip Girl. Category:Characters Category:Crossbreeds Category:Humans Category:Werewolves Category:Male Category:Assassin Category:Warrior Category:Rangers Category:Protagonist Category:Misthalin Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Chaotic Category:Noble Category:Military Category:Good Category:Godless Category:The Godless Faction